1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with epoxy resin coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. application Ser. No. 065,664 filed Aug. 10, 1979, now abandoned, there are disclosed modified imidazole catalysts for epoxy resins and powder coatings containing them. This invention provides improved epoxy coating compositions that give cured coatings of varying crosslink density.